Alice in Wonderland
by I Dazzle You
Summary: Alice's Story about her past. She learns more about herself. This is all before Carlisle found her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thoughts & Memories

Whoa it feels as if I was thrown down a rabbit hole. Why is my head pounding? Do vampires get headaches? Suddenly my eyes shoot open. I see… a girl with long black hair with green eyes staring back at me. Her face is kind of blurry all I can really see is her emerald eyes. They stare back at me intensely. From some weird reason the girl looks familiar but I don't remember ever meeting or seeing her.

I blink and everything seems normal. I'm back in my living room; Esme is still sitting on the couch reading a book. Jasper looks at me strange. Oh no he feels my confusion. I try to avoid his glance and walk toward the stairs. He's behind me I already know he stops me before I can reach Rosalie's room.

"What are you confused about?

"I'm not even sure"

"Did you have a vision or something, is something bad going to happen?"

"No… I think it was a memory" I smile at the thought.

"A memory really, that's great that your remembering things. What was it about? We should tell the others."

"NO! I don't want them to know just yet"

"why not?"

"I just don't want them to get excited about what could be nothing."

"Well you seem sure about this."

"Yes"

After our little conversation I go outside and hop in my car. Maybe a little shopping will help me forget this. But I'm not sure I want to forget what I saw. Maybe it was a vision of the past. I didn't know I could get those. I'll ask Carlisle to see if that's possible. I wonder who the girl was. I've never seen her before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My second chapter of my 1****st**** fanfic. Yikes…**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Emerald Green Eyes**

I get to the mall 10 minutes faster than any regular person you abides the speed limit. I head into Forever 21. I need a new hoodie.

As I'm at the coffee house in the food court I start to look around. Maybe I've seen the girl pass me up while shopping. Nah too simple.

I've never wondered this much about my past before. It hurts too much to wonder. This is frustrating me, where have I seen those green eyes before? Maybe she was my mother.

2 hours later…

I'm staring at the girl again. Those mesmerizing eyes hold me into place. I try to focus on our surroundings. The girl's face is blurry except her eyes. The surroundings are a little bit more clearer. The wall behind her is turquoise. All of a sudden the room gets brighter blinding me.

I blink several times snapping back to reality. I'm in my car parked outside my house. Rosalie is looking at me from the car window. "are you all right?" she asks.

"I don't know" I tell her.

"Come inside you've been out here for 2 hours. Esme and Jasper are worried about you."

"2 hours" I mummer to myself.

Rosalie gives me one more strange look and then gently pulls me out of the car and into the kitchen. Next thing I know I'm sitting at the kitchen table and all these faces are hovering over me. I look from left to right, but there all talking to fast. I close my eyes, trying to calm myself and focus on the only voice I want to hear. Jasper.

"Alice why are you so anxious, did something happen to you at the mall."

"No I'm fine" I try to tell them all.

"You are not fine. I saw you out there staring into space for 15 minutes straight. You were a zombie or something" Rosalie shouts.

The more voices sounded and I couldn't hear who was saying what.

"Would you all just stop. Your making my head hurt even more." I screamed in frustration.

"what's going on?" Carlisle asked as he came into the kitchen staring at everyone.

"Tell them Alice, maybe he can help" Jasper says with a worry look on his face.

5 minutes later

I'm in Carlisle's office/ study in a big lounge chair. I told him about the vision or dream I had about the green eyed girl.

"Is it possible for me to get visions of the past?" I ask him

"I'm not sure if it is. I don't know too much about your powers. Maybe they are memories."

Unfortunately that's all he could tell me. I knew I wouldn't get any answers from any one else. Maybe some one else can help.

I dial Edward's cell. Ring…Ring….Ring…

"what?" was Edward's greeting to my phone call. He sounded annoyed.

"I need you to do me a favor when you get home."

"Why? Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle can help you."

"No only you can do this. Please" I hope he can sense the urgency in my voice.

"I'm with Bella right now I don't have time for this."

Click.

Hurt. I hung up the phone and a single tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I understood why Edward didn't want to help me. He was with Bella the love of his life. He didn't care about his sister needs.

That's fine I can take care of myself.. I went to the computer and searched amnesia.

"Amnesia- a temporary or permanent loss of memory…Memory can come back within hours, days, years…"

This doesn't really tell me what I need to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay srry I know chapters are real short. This is my first fanfiction, soo yeaahh. Next sorry the chapter are longer. Pinky swear!**

**Blackouts**

The last thing I remember it was after school I was walking to my car…my family had already left. Edward with Jasper- they went hunting. Rosalie with Emmett in her car. I remember getting into my car and driving then… I woke up on a bench in some sort of park. It's dark. I don't know how I got there. I'm not even sure where there is. Where am I?

I walked around a bit looking my car. I must have blacked out. But that's never happened to me before. I reached in my pocket for my cell phone and called Edward. Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"I don't know… where I am."

"Alice?"

"Can you just come and get me please…" I stammered.

"Yea I'm on my way"

"Don't tell Jasper" I sobbed in to the cell phone.

"Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can." Click.

I looked around the park. It seemed to be a nice park in an upscale neighborhood. She walked around a bit, and that's when I saw it. It was 4 feet taller than her and made of a grey marble. It was a big statue of a angel with wings and…no way emerald eyes.

Then her surroundings changed she was in the turquoise room again. Staring at those same green eyes she thought were so familiar. She studied the eyes. They looked hurt, worried, scared even. She noticed the girl was wearing a white tank top with a silver locket hanging from her long neck. It had a clover on the front of the locket. She saw her own hand reach out to touch her necklace. Then the turquoise room and the girl in it disappeared. Alice was sitting on the cold damp grass, with her hand still reaching out. But instead of looking in to emerald eyes she looked into familiar topaz eyes. The eyes of her brother, Edward.

**A/N: Idk when this story takes place, maybe after twilight before new moon..hrmmm**


	4. Chapter 4

Help me remember

"Alice are you all right?"

"I don't know anymore"

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know. One minute I was driving the next I wake up on that bench. I think I blacked out cause I don't know how I got here. Where is here anyway how did you find me?"

" I had your cell phone traced. And where in Seattle. I searched your thoughts and they way you describe the park I remember coming here before."

"Oh well then lets go"

"wait…what were you thinking about?"

"Ok…that's a stupid question obviously" I pointed at him. "You can read my thoughts…DUH!"

"No I mean when you were staring into space a couple minutes ago. I couldn't read anything. Your mind was completely blank"

Are serious you couldn't see what I was seeing?

"No"

Weird…

" ok we'll talk about in the car. But wait what did you tell the others and Jasper?"

"I told them I was going to meet Bella, but I don't think Jasper fell for I was kind of feeling worried."

"great. Well we better get home."

I told him about the dream visions of my past. I asked him if he can help me by looking in my mind. But since he couldn't read my mind when I was having a dream vision I doubt it. He says we should tell the others since their so worried about me. But I don't know… I don't want bother them with it. When we get home Jasper is the first one to greet me at the door. I tell him everything. He makes me be calm. But I know once it wares off I'll just be anxious and scared again.

Who is this girl. Was she my mother? A friend I knew. Or a stranger I saw on the street. My head starts to hurt again. I try to calm myself by keeping my self busy. I go through my shopping bags and find a cute pair of jeans some and some flats. I try them on. They look good on me. I pull my hand to through my short black spiky hair and wonder about the girl with green eyes again. I have to find out who she is. What is her connection to the statue I saw in the park? So many questions unanswered.

I sit down at my vanity table and push those questions out of my head. I start to apply eyeliner on my eyes. I look back in the mirror and admire my work around my golden brown eyes. Uh oh those aren't my eyes. I'm looking into the eye of the green eyed girl. I'm in the turquoise room again. I reach out and finally touch her necklace. I open it up and it has two pictures in it. One of a short haired women with green eyes. The other of a man with brown hair and a long nose. I look back into the girls eyes. She's crying, she looks down at her shoulder. I look too, there appears to be a cut on her shoulder and its bleeding really bad. She looks back into my eyes and I star to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Delilah Jones Institute

I decided to go back to that park in Seattle. Jasper came along, afraid I would blackout again. We looked around for a bit. I showed him the statue with the emerald eyes.

"hey there's an engraving at the base of the statue. It says 'To my daughter I love you forever'. Do you think Delilah is the girl you've been dreaming about?" Jasper asks me.

"maybe. I don't know… She could be. Maybe I knew her." I said looking around. I spotted a building behind the park. It looked like an old warehouse or something. I hope it's a mall. We went over to check it out. It look abandoned. The door was rust but of course we got it open. It looked like an old hospital. There was a receptionist desk. And hospital rooms, but the beds were strange they had straps hanging from the mattresses. I started to feel a little creeped out by it. I had a bad feeling about being in the rooms. We found a an office with a desk and nameplate saying "President".

"This must have been the head honcho or something…"

I looked around a bit. I found papers with the name Albert Jones on it.

"Hey look at this" I said handing Jasper a bunch of papers. They all had Delilah Jones name on it. "I guess this Albert guy must have been her father." Japer concluded.

On the papers it said "Assessment of Delilah's Behavior". Word were like depression, hurting herself, cuts, mother died, screaming, party, and another I couldn't make out were circled in red.

"Jasper what does that say" I pointed to the word that was hard to make out.

"Vampire" he said with a confused look on his face..

"What, why would it say something like that"

They looked around and found a black book which appeared to be Albert's Diary on his daughter Delilah.

"We should take this, it might help us find out more about who she was, and how I'm connected to her."

When we got home I read through every page of the diary.

Jun **12**

Delilah said it happened after Susie's 17th birthday party. She said he came out of thin air and just attacked her. She says that's how she got the cuts on her shoulder. I'm not sure I believe her since her incident (cutting her wrists). What happened to my little girl? Why is she acting like this? All this lying it isn't her. It could be the result of stress from her mother's recent death. She keeps telling me that he's stalking her. That who ever he is going to kill us all. When the police called me from the hospital, I was so worried. But she seemed fine, but her green eyes looked in pain and she kicked and screamed in the hospital bed. I didn't enjoy seeing my little girl like that. She keeps telling me he's a vampire, I have no choice but to put her in the institute. The other doctors diagnosed her Insane….

I finished reading the last entry and tears slid down my cheek. Jasper held me. "She was attacked by a vampire. In my dreams she looked so scared. And the blood it just wouldn't stop. I wonder what happen to her. Did she survive? If the institute is closed down where is she now? I don't understand"

Jasper held me and didn't say a word. I'm glad he's here he makes me feel safe without even using his powers.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dream: Delilah Jones

Alice came straight home after school. She had to cancel a shopping date with Bella. But she needed to think about things. If Delilah was the green eyed girl. If she was attacked by vampire. Where is she now? What happened to her? She thought about the locket. Her mother must have died. If only can talk to this girl and find out what happened.

"so talk" a young voice replied

she looked up into the mirror the green eyed girl was talking to her.

"what happened to you?"

"I think you know"

"Who…bit you?"

"A vampire duh!"

"I mean what was his name?"

"James."

Oh no James attacked her. I'm glad he's long gone.

I couldn't really say anything else.

"Here let me show you" she said she reach out and touched my arm it was ice cold.

It was like a movie I was the audience watching the show. It was night and I was across some unknown street. I saw Delilah; she was walking on the sidewalk. She was cold. She stopped and looked around as if she heard some one following her. She quickened her pace and then broke out into a run. The out of no where something grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness.. All I heard was screams and growls.

"Who's out there? I'm calling the police"-someone shouted.

I'm staring at Delilah again.

"He attacked me and then stalked me for weeks. The day I changed was weird. I didn't bite anyone but my behavior started to change. I cut myself. Just see the blood. I sulked around the house…."

Another movie. I saw Delilah on floor doing her homework. The phone rang.

"hello"-Delilah. "stop calling me" she said as she slammed the down. She grabbed the scissors of her desk and started cutting her hair and chopping it off till it looked short and spiky. I covered my mouth shocked she looked exactly like me. The big men in white uniforms charged into her room. They grabbed her and took her outside into a big white van. Of course she went kicking and screaming.

She yelled "He's going to kill us all!!!!!!. I'm not crazy. He really is a vampire!. No daddy don't send me away. I love you!! Please don't send me away.

"I love you too Delilah forever"

The surrounding changed yet again. I was back in the turquoise room looking at those familiar emerald eyes.

"Straight jackets feel tight huh?"

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Don't you get it Alice? My eyes are so familiar because they use to be your eyes. I'm You"

I woke up in Jasper's arms. I told him everything.

"I'm Delilah. The girl with the emerald eyes is me. Everything's ok now." He kissed me passionately. " I love you" he said " I love you too… forever."

My Past

I had to sit the whole family down. I told the news gently. They were surprise I' would ever learn about my past. They relaxed a bit to know that all my nightmares, dreams, and blackouts were over. They told me how worried they were about me.

Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. My real name is Delilah Jones. I was attacked by a vampire named James. Now I remember a lot of things about my life. Who I was and who I am today. I remember sitting in the park behind the institute which my Father Albert Jones named after me. I was talking about the statue he carved in my honor. Before my mother Emily Jones died in a car crash she crafted two emerald jewels for the statues eyes. I was modest said they shouldn't have done this for me. All three of sat in the park and talked about all of things. School, the institute, and books. I miss that. I miss them.

I'm thankful for my past. If it weren't for that I wouldn't be here today. With a new family.

I'm glad to say I have a past.


End file.
